Saving Neverland
by talleylea
Summary: Wendy Darling was your average teenager,aside from the name her mother gave her from a very famous book, known as Peter Pan. Ever since she was little she hated all the Peter Pan jokes she got,& slowly learned to dislike anything Peter Pan related all together.Until one day,strange things start happening,& she receives a visit from a teen boy, who asks her to save Neverland. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes as I was awoken by what sounded like a ton of people talking downstairs. I propped my head up on my hand and took a quick glance at the small alarm clock beside me. The time read 9:43 am. I sighed as I fell back onto the bed.

_Its the first day of summer, I can go back to bed._ I thought to myself before I quickly remembered today was a family reunion. On the first day of summer. Joy.

I gave a big sigh out of my nose and slowly creeped out of my bed. I walked slowly to my closet, grasped the handle of the closet door as I rubbed my eyes groggily, and opened it. I looked around and grabbed one of the few dresses I owned, a simple denim dress with a small brown belt. I figured I'd probably have to dress some what nice for this occasion. I quickly replaced the pajamas on my body, with the soft, blue dress. I took my brush and quickly brushed through my brown, wavy, locks. I then dabbed some light pink lip gloss on my lips, slipped on my black keds, and I was on my way to the living room downstairs.

As I went into the living room, I'm pretty sure my ear drums busted with the tv being so loud because of my cousins.

"Can you turn that down?" I yelled at my two little cousins, hoping they'd obey me. They quickly turned around, so they were sitting on the couch backwards.

"Wendy you're awake!" One of my cousins exclaimed as she jumped off of the couch to come and give me a hug.

"Oomf." I said as she pushed her whole body into me.

"Mhm." I smiled down at her. "I'll be back." She nodded her head and letsgo, going back to watching the tv. I waledk into the kitchen and see six of my relatives, who all smiled at me when I walked in.

"You're awake!" My mom smiled and walked toward me.

" Ya." I mumbled and slight waved to the group of people standing in front of me." It's nice to see y'all!" After I make that statement I started receiving tons of hugs and "oh it's been forever", "nice to see you", or "you've grown so much." Of course I only knew like 3 of the relatives standing in my kitchen, one being my grandma who loves giving gifts. My type of lady.

As all the hugs ended I pulled my mom aside.

" Why are they here so early? I thought they weren't coming 'til like 11:30. I had to rush when I was getting ready, and you know how much I hate rushing,right?" I questioned her in a hush tone.

" They got here early, I guess. Just be happy they weren't here at 7 am. There's only like ten more people coming. Calm down." She grasped my arm a minute and then walked back to the group of people chatting away. My phone went off, signaling I got a message from my boyfriend.

•_Hey, I was thinking we could hang out today_.•

I wish I could, but I got a family reunion.

I was about to put my phone away when I got another message from my friend Cami.

•Sleepover tonight?•

Uh, ya probably, but I can't come over til like 4! Family reunion. Ugh. I slid my phone back into my pocket of the dress. I finally realized my grandmother was standing right next to me.

" Oh hey." I awkwardly said as I reached over and hugged her.

" Hi Wendy! I brought something for you." She smiled as she lifted her arm up, handing me a big book titled: 'Mystery Islands of the world'.

Well. This book sounds interesting.

" I know how much you've been into the whole mystery, Bigfoot, alien, Bermuda Triangle stuff, lately and I saw this book and I knew I had to get it for you!" She clasped her hands in excitement and looked at me with hope that I liked the book, which I did, but even if I didn't, I would tell her I did, because what type of person tells their grandmother they hate the gift. Which by the way, I hope none of y'all are those type of people.

"Thank you! I can't wait to read it!" I hugged her again, and squealed with excitement, which made her smile.

" You're welcome, dear." She patted my arm and was about to walk away when she turned back around and said, "Oh how is that boyfriend of yours." She gave a slight pause "Peter Pan?" I immediately groaned. It's only ten in the morning and here we are already with the Peter Pan jokes. I looked at her as in saying 'really,seriously,why?' to which she responded with:

" Oh you know I'm joking, tell your boyfriend, Cody," This time making sure she said the right name," I said hello." I gave her a slight smile and then she walked away. I made my way into the living room, and was making my way upstairs when one of my cousins, Lia, stopped me.

She looked up at me with happiness " Will you watch SpongeBob with us until Madison( our other cousin) gets here? Pleaseeee" And then she gave me her cutest puppy dog eyes. Ugh darn it. I really want to read this book, but I guess I gotta be social.

"Okay fine." I gave a slight smile and walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Lets hope Madison doesn't take more than twenty minutes to get here. Please, oh please, oh please!

I quitely sighed after I looked at the time. I had been sitting in here for more than thirty minutes. I kept taking glances at the door, hoping at any minute Madison would walk in. Then, finally, after some agonizing minutes, she did. My cousins then jumped up and screamed her name.

Well, that's my que to leave. So I did. I ran upstairs, giving a slight smile to Madison on my way up, since we're not extremely close, and into my bedroom. I smashed myself onto my bed and opened the heavy, black book. Immediately my eyes landed on maps, maps, and more maps.

_Well, this should be interesting._

**Please, please, PLEASE, review! I need to know if its good enough to continue. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review...**

**Review, please lol.**

" Are you going to look at that book all night?" My best friend, Cami complained as she pushed me over a little so she could see the book. I looked at her annoyed.

" I don't know! Its like, really interesting. I didn't get to look at for more than like thirty minutes at my house because of the stupid reunion, and I just watched The Notebook with you, and Ive only been reading this for like ten minutes now! Come on, if you actually read this, its really interesting. Here look." I scooted the book closer to her so she could see and I pointed to one of the Islands I had been looking at a lot. She looked up at me and then shrugged her shoulders, and then looked back down at the book.

"History time!" I loudly said as I smirked, which then Cami responded to by groaning. " Oh come on, its cool history. Any ways, you like this type of stuff, stop complainingggg." I drag out the g in complaining.

" Okay, Okay. What do you have to tell me?"

" Okay, well you see this Island right here? Well the Island is charted in this book, and only two other known maps. But in these", I pulled three maps that came with the book, on top of the book so we can see them," its not charted at all. It doesn't have a name either." Cami nodded at me, which meant for me to keep going. " And supposively, people, like people who have ships and stuff, have tried to go on the Island, but theres some type of invisible barrier, they couldn't get through, and some of the crew couldn't even see the Island at all, called the people who could see it, crazy. Everyone who tried to go through, within a week after trying to go through, they either died, got really sick, or went completely crazy. So, in 2005, they knew only adults had tried to go through, and on this one ship, a nine year old was on bored. She had heard all about this Island, and she wanted to try to go through, and she didn't care if she went crazy or not, so they let her. They put her on a little life boat, and she rowed right through! She was on the Island. They say she was gone for a day, and when she got back, they asked her what she saw, what happened,etc. And she said she wasn't allowed to say, the only things she was allowed to say was that 'the people living there didn't want anyone trying to go through anymore, and that she met a teen boy and some other kids. Apparantely only kids who strongly believe in the Island are able to go through. She was the only one to be brave enough to go through though." I took a big breath of needed air and smiled big at Cami. She stared blankly at me for a minute or two and finally spoke.

"Okay…", she spoke slowly " Youre probably going to hate me for saying this…but," I motioned with my hand for her to keep going.

She took a big breath and then shouted extremely loudly, making me jump, "OH MY GOD, WHAT IF ITS NEVERLAND. LIKE IM NOT EVEN JOKING. IT SOUNDS JUST LIKE IT. KIDS, ISLAND. ."

I glared at her. " Tell me why I shouldn't punch you right now." She smirked at me.

" Because, think about it, it's a pretty cool concept right? I think we should do some research." She hopped off of her bed and went over to her desk, grabbed her laptop, and went back to the bed. I started thinking about it.

It did make sense. But Neverland wasn't real, right? But my mom has always said she named me Wendy because she always thought something really interesting, like an adventure or something would happen to me. Like Im destined for something big, I dunno. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Cami nudged my shoulder.

"Look." She pointed to the screen. There was an article pulled up about the Island. In fact the article had named the Island 'Neverland.'

"Woah, it looks like they picked up on the neverland theory too." I gestured towards the title.

"Huh?" Cami looked at me like I had explained some huge math problem to her or something.

"The title, is Neverland. They nick named it Neverland Island." I said pointing to the word Neverland on the screen.

"Uh..Wendy. You may want to get your eyes checked, because that says Mysterious." She giggled a little. What?

"No. No, its in clear English. That says Neverland. I promise you im not joking!"

"Wendy…Im being serious too, it says mysterious."

Holyyyy crap. What in the world is going on?

"Well, anways…" Cami said as she started scrolling through the article. " Oooh. Legend of the mysterious Island." Cami looked at me with excitement and I gave a soft laugh. I began to read the article.

" It is said, that one thing the nine year old Olivia Miller said about this 'Neverland Island' is that a boy asked her if she was Wendy, to which she responded, no. Everyone is curious to who is this Wendy, and what does she have to do with anything?" I finished reading the section of the article aloud.

"Okay first of all, you read mysterious as Neverland again, and woah. Freaky." Cami looked dumbfounded and spoke again. " Dude, this is connecting to you more and more."

" I know." I mumbled and sat there for what felt like a century, taking everything in. What if Neverland was real? What if I am _the _Wendy Darling? I was then sadly broken from my thoughts by a voice, Cami's moms voice.

"Girls, Im going to baskin Robbins. Want to come with?" Cami and I looked at each other quickly with knowing smiles, and both responded simultaneously,"Duh!"

* * *

"This is so good!" I wiped my mouth after taking a bite of my icecream."Your moms the best."

Cami rolled her eyes." Sure she is." We sat there in silence for a few seconds, staring out the big window we were sitting next to.

"Woah! Look at that dudes hair!" I exclaimed pointing at the window.

"Where?" Cami asked with her mouth filled with Ice cream.

"Bright orange hair, sitting on the bench."

"Uh, theres no one on the bench."

"Yes there is!" I insisted."Look he's coming inside." I waited a moment. " See he's coming through the door right now!"

"Wendy theres no one at the door!" Cami yelled at me. I looked at the door again.

"Oh mah god Cami, yes, the guy with the bright orange hair is ordering freakin' ice cream." I groaned in frusturation.

"Are you playing with me?"

"NO!" She looked at me with an are-you-sure-youre-telling-the-truth? Face.

"Here Ill go talk to him, I want to tell him I like his hair." I quickly look at Cami who is staring at me like Im crazy.

"Wendy, wendy!" I heard Cami slighty whisper, but I ignored it. I walked up to the teen with the really cool ginger hair.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"I like your hair! Me and my friend were talking about it. Sorry, I just felt the need to tell you!" In the background I could hear Cami quitely calling my name.

"Oh thanks. My names Peter, by the way."

"Oh cool, mines Wendy." I smiled at him, wait, Peter?

"Yeah, I kn-." To then hes interuppted by Cami who pulls me away from him.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"YOU WERE TALKING TO A WALL." She quitely shouts at me. " There is no one there. NO ONE." I snapped my head back to where I was standing earlier, and as of a matter of fact he was gone.

Im going crazy. I am, totally going crazy. But he said he was Peter. And im almost 100% sure he was about to say he knew my name was Wendy.

* * *

Later that night we had decided we'd just lay in bed and talk about all that had happened.

_Because, you have to admit, it was all pretty crazy._

"His name was Peter. PETER." I yelled for the fiftieth time at my best friend.

"Yeah, I know. But why couldn't anyone else see him? If everything else hadn't happened today, I would be thinking youre going crazy." She sunk down deeper into the black covers of her bed.

"Yeah. I don't know. Maybe I'll see him again? I don't know, can we just go to sleep?" I asked Cami as I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes.

"I guess." And then it was silent for the rest of the night, until I started hearing a voice in my dream.

_Wendy…Wendy. It needs your help. We need your help. I need your help! The Island, for the…Wendy! Wendy! WENDY!_

And then the dream ended because I quickly opened my eyes. I looked at Cami, she was asleep. As I laid there, I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned my head to look at the door that led to the balcony, and I saw a mess of bright orange hair. My breathing stopped for a moment.

_Holy merda. Holy merda.(1)_

Sadly, curiosity got the best of me, and before I knew it, I was making my way over to the balcony, to which my dismay, I saw a boy standing.

_Should I go? Should I ask who he is? Oh my god, ohhhh my goddd. Okay. Okay,breathe. You know what, I'll go., If I get killed, I get killed. Its now or never._

So I took a few quick steps onto the balcony and cracked the door open a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, keeping my distance from this unknown teen.

" Okay,please don't freak out, but we've met before. Im Peter Pan, and you're Wendy Darling, Savior of Neverland."

_Hold up._

**1. Its Italian for Holy shit. Me and my friends use then when we're at school so we dont get in trouble, and I didn't feel like cursing in this book very often, so I just cursed in another language :P.**

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Not sure if Ill continue this or not, so I need reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god, oh my god. OH MY GOD." Cami screamed as she paced around her bedroom.

" I know! It sounded like complete non sense!" I huffed as I collapsed onto a chair.

"Okay,one more time. What did he say _exactly_?"

"He said he was Peter Pan, I was Wendy Darling. Im supposed to save Neverland because the barrier protecting the Is-uh, I mean Neverland, is slowly going away because happiness in Neverland is slowly dying because the pirates turned like half of the fairies bad with some spell, and some other crap I don't even remember. Once the barriers gone, theres no more magic. You age, you die. Anyone can go on the Island. And somehow Im supposed to save it, how? Ya, I have no freaking clue. And then you stupidly woke up so he had to leave so you wouldn't see him, and he said and I quote 'I'll be back! Call me when youre ready to go. Don't take long." I groaned and threw my head into my hands.

"How are you supposed to call him? Like what in the world does that mean?" Cami threw her hands up in confusion.

" That's what I thought! I have absolutely no clue. No idea at all. Like what am I going to use a phone, chant his name? Like what the frick."

"Wait. How did he find you?" Cami looked at me confused.

" Uh, he said there was some legend, that _the _Wendy Darling would save them, but Id have to find them first, for Peter to be able to find me, which I apparently did when I read those maps, article, and book. Apparently me reading mysterious as Neverland, was 'fate' trying to give me a hint.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Well, obviously go with him. Duh." I scoffed and looked at Cami as if she was an idiot.

"What?" She screeched ,jumping up from the bed and lunging towards me. "What about your parents."

_Pft. Who needs parents. Hah, jk. Lol ya, jk about the jk. #sorrynotsorry._

"Uh, I'll tell them I met Peter Pan." That sounded dumb, but I had a plan. It was probably a really bad plan, but I had a plan.

"They'll think you're crazy!" Cami shook her head at me.

"And?" I smirked at Cami, and she looked back at me, confused.

"Okay…I guess you're telling your parents." I smiled at Camis response.

"You what?" My mom asked me while she was fixing herself a sandwich.

"I met Peter Pan. Mom _THE_ Peter Pan." She took a quick glance at me.

"Oh, I see you've finally came to good terms on the Peter Pan jokes."Omg mom.

"No mom, Im serious! I met him, and-" _Dingggg Dong._

"Ill go get that!" I rushed over to the door.

"Get what?"

I opened the door and I was standing face to face with Peter. My eyes went wide for a moment.

_Wait. Why is he here now? I thought he told me to 'call' him? Eh, well heres my chance to show my mom._

"MOM!" I yelled. " See, he's Peter Pan!" I turned back around to face Peter,"Hey! So, it would be great if-"

"Wendy, who are you talking to?" My mom walked up to the door.

"Peter Pan.." I mumbled and she looked at me as if I had spoke some other language.

"Wendy, no ones there."

_Not this again._

I turned to look at Peter, confused, and he was about to say something, but my mom tapped my shoulder, I ignored her, and quickly looked back to where Peter was, and he was gone. _OH MY . NO. IM ._

"Mom!" I yelled. " He was right there! I talked to him earlier too. And I read mysterious as Neverland, while everyone else saw the word mysterious, I saw Neverland. Mom, im not lying." My mom grabbed my arm.

"Im calling the doctor. Sit down right there." She pointed to the chair and I sat down while she started calling the doctor.

"Mom!" I insisted, but she shushed me. But actually, my plan was going semi the way I had planned.

_Well, that's a first._

* * *

"Mom, no. Mom. Mom. MOTHER." I screamed as loud as I could at my mom, who was currently on the phone with my dad. She turned to glare at me, basically telling me to shut up.

"Mom,Im not-, ugh im no-." I tried saying, but eventually gave up and sunk down into the chair I had been sitting in for more than thirty minutes.

"I talked to the doctor. Ya, ya. They think she has schizophrenia. They'll probably have to keep her in the hospital for some days. Maybe weeks, depends how they diagnose her. We will have to keep an eye on her until tomorrow morning. That's when I am taking her to the doctor. Ya, okay, love you too, bye." My mom finished talking to my dad on her phone and turned to me, she looked at me in sadness, and looked as if she was a bit scared. "Wendy, its your mom." She slowly spoke to me as if I were some three year old who was drunk.

" Mom, I know who you are. Im not going completely crazy." I chuckled at her stupidity and stood up, getting ready to walk to my room.

" Honey, go to your room, and STAY there. I'll be there later." My mom looked at me one last time as she went off into the kitchen in a hurry and started calling people. Who knows who, not that I really cared though. I walked slowly into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:51 pm. That woman talked to my dad and the doctor for more than an hour. I grabbed my phone from the side table and text Cami.

_My moms taking me to the hospital in the morning. So that means I have to go to Neverland tonight. Now I just have to figure out how to contact Peter. If I don't get in contact with you soon, or ever again, I just want you to know you wer/are the bestest friend ever. I love you babeee. If you have kids you totally should tell them the story how your best friend flew off with Peter Pan to fight off pirates and save Neverland. Well okay, ttyl._

I set my phone back down on the side table and stood up from my sitting position on my small bed. Before I did anything else I went into my closet and pulled out my blue backpack I had used for school. I went into my closet and grabbed some shirts,jeans, and a pair of shoes and stuffed it into the backpack. I gathered my brush, perfume, and a few other necessities and threw it in the bag and zipped it up.

As I finished packing my bag I began to speak. "Uh, Peter." I said awkwardly. I had absolutely no clue how I was supposed to contact this guy, so I just started doing everything I could think of. "Im ready to go now. It would be nice if you could show up, if you don't, then tomorrow I get-" I was going to finish my sentence but my moms voice interrupted me.

" . Who are you talking to? Wendy?" I could hear my moms voice behind the door, and before I knew it she was in my room. She quickly glanced at me, looked all around the room, making sure no one was there, and that in fact (to her) I was going 'crazy', and then she looked down at my packed bag on my bed and after about ten seconds her eyes went wide.

"Wendy, im taking you to the hospital right now. Come on!" She stepped towards me quickly.

_Wait. No, no, no, no. I have to go to Neverland with Peter. I cant go with my mom to the hospital. Especially when Im not actually crazy._

_"_No." I took a step back away from her.

"Excuse me?" She furrowed her eyebrows together and took a step closer to me, making me take another step back.

"No. NO." I yelled as I quickly ran to the other side of the room, grabbing my backpack.

"I'm taking you tonight! You need to be in a hospital. You're crazier than I thought, AND you want to run away?" She darted over to me and grabbed my arm quite tightly and tried to drag me out the door of my room. _Run away, really mom? L-O-L._

"Let go!" I screamed as I tried to pull myself away from my mother. She just tightened her grip on my arm. _Who would've thought she was so strong?_

"No Wendy,NO." I kept struggling as she pulled me closer and closer out the door, my backpack continuously hitting her in the stomach.

"Peter!" I screamed. "PETER! PETER! IM READY TO GO. PETER! PETER! COME, NOW!" I kept shouting over and over again as I tried to pry my moms hands off of my arm.

"Wendy STOP!" My mother screamed, I assumed me shouting to something she 'knew wasn't there', bothered her a lot. I tilted my head down and tried to bite her hands, which I failed. I looked up for a split second and standing in the center of the room was Peter.

"Peter!" I screamed happily, but also in a panic. " Run out that door. Run! Ill follow you." Peter obeyed me and ran out the door.

"Wendy, no one-" My mother began to say, but I stopped her when I used all the strength I had to ram her into a wall, making her let go of me. I darted out of the room, backpack on my back, and down the stairs as I shouted: "I'm sorry!" I ran out the front door that had been opened by Peter and ran behind him. I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me.

"Wendy! Wendy!" I could hear my mother shouting. I looked behind me and she was chasing us, along with a few other neighbors, who I assumed saw me run out the door.

"They still cant see you, can they?" I asked Peter, while running, which was very difficult to do.

"Nope." He said with a shaky voice.

"Well, make yourself visible!" He chuckled, and then in an instant, I could no longer see him, I knew he was there though, he just made himself invisible to everyone, including me.

"Peter!" I screamed as I picked up my running pace. He became visible again.

"Just kidding." He turned back for a split second to smirk at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Can they see you now?" I asked.

"Yea." He spoke quickly, out of breath. I turned around, my mom and the neighbors were a big distance away from us, my mom was still calling my name, but I was able to see her facial expression of confusion, because now there was a boy running along my side.

_How much longer are we going to run? Wait…cant we just fly?_

"Peter. Why cant we fly?"

"Do you think that's the best idea? Oh y'know, just like five people seeing two kids fly off?" He looked at me as if I were dumb.

"Well what does it matter? Im never coming here again, right?"

"Uh…not necessarily.." Peter mumbled.

_Oh great._

Peter looked behind him. No sight of anyone. We had finally lost them. Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a bush in front of someone's house.

"Okay.." He said as he grabbed something from his pocket. "You believe right? In all this magic and Neverland stuff. And you want to fly?" He asked me as he slowly started handing me a bottle filled with gold stuff on a necklace. I nodded my head.

"Here's the pixie dust you need to fly. It's not like in that book. Just put it around your neck, and think happy thoughts." He handed it to me and I put it over my neck. I closed my eyes and started thinking of all the happiest thoughts possible. I opened my eyes and before I knew it my feet were off the ground, and so were Peters.

"Alright." Peter smiled at me."Lets go." He grabbed my hand and we flew into the night sky, towards Neverland.

_I hope this isn't a long_ flight.

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys, so I have gotten more than two reviews! Thank you! I'll try to write and post Chapter 4 today or tomorrow. I have to go to church and then do some **

**homework, but afterwards I should be able to start!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

" Are we almost there?" I asked as the cold wind splashed onto my face.

"Yes! You see that right there?" Peter pointed to what looked like a dot in the middle of the ocean. I looked at him and nodded, my hair blowing in my face.

"Well, that's Neverland."

"It looks really far away though." I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face that kept blowing on me.

"Its not!" He promised me." We'll reach it in ten minutes tops. It may not seem like we're flying very fast, but trust me. We are." I just simply smiled at him. Peter was right. Before I knew it we were coming to a holt in front of an island.

"Woah." I stated as I stared at the island in front of me. It wasn't tiny, but it wasn't huge either. You could now tell that there was a barrier around the island. You could see where it was coming down. At the very top of the barrier, where it was coming down, there was a lining of shiny gold, indicating that the magic there was wearing away.

"Okay, Wendy. Now is the time to listen." Peter said in all seriousness is a very hushed tone.

"Okay." I whispered back at him.

" To get to where we need to go, we'll be flying over where the pirates are. The ones who are controlling the magic to turn all the fairires bad. The magic that is making the happiness slowly die away. When we pass over there, I just need you to think happy. All the happiness you can, because if they see and catch us, they'll try to suck the happiness right out of us, and I legit mean suck. They'll say things to try to stop making you happy, but you have to ignore it, if you don't, you'll slip, and soon the happiness will be drained from you, forever. If they take to much happiness out of you, you'll die. But if you get lucky enough to where you have just a little inch of happiness left, you'll turn evil. Your memory will basically be wiped, and how do I say this? Eh, you'll basically be a brand new person. Got it?"

_What the hell. That was a whole lot of information to take in all at freaking once._

" I think so. When we fly over, think HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY. Then, also ignore them when they say anything. Correct?" I asked Peter with a smile.

"Right." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Okay, don't make a peep." As we flew through the barrier and towards the pirates, and as I could see the pirate ship, my whole body started shaking with nervousness ( Id say fear, but I wasn't really scared of them, I was just nervous that Id get turned evil. Does that make sense?lol.)

"Its ok." Peter whispered as he squeezed my hand with reassurance.

We managed to fly over the pirates with out them seeing us, at least I think so. We came to a sudden stop at a big tree.

"Well," Peter began slowly "this is where I live." He took his hand from mine and gestured it towards the tree.

"Oh..uh cool. How do we get in exactly?" I asked and continued to stare at the tree.

"Its just like a basement!" Peter and I landed and he led me towards the side of the tree and pulled away some branches covering the entrance. "The entrance is here, and we go under- ground!"

_Interesting._

We slowly made our way down the wooden stairs and dark hallway?( I guess you could call it that…) Before I knew it we were in a big open room. There were candles here and there, leaves on the ground, which I assume is used as a carpet, there's a table in the middle, and a bench like thing pressed against the wall. I also noticed 3 more doors, which I assumed are bedrooms.

"This is cool!" I exclaimed as I began walking around the house. " Its like a giant tree house!" Peter smiled at me.

"It took forever to make!"

" I bet!" I said as I peeedk my head through different door ways, which each room was filled with a bed, or beds.

"Oh ya!" Peter said as if he had just remembered something. He walked quickly over to me. "This is your bedroom." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me into a small room. There were two small candles on a small wooden table in a corner, and a small bed with two white sheets and a pillow.

"I get my own room?" I asked, happily.

"Ya! Sorry it's not much.." Peter whispered.

"Nah, its good! I love it." I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to hug him, so I did. "Thanks." I mumbled into his ginger hair. After about five seconds I pulled away because I saw a fairy in the main room.

_Tink!_

"Is that Tinker Bell?" I asked curiously as I walked out of my bedroom. _My bedroom. Wow, that felt weird to say. I said it almost as if I was staying here forever._

"Yea!" Peter said and followed me. I walked slowly up to Tink.

"Hi! Um, Im Wendy Darling. Peter brought me here to…uh…save Neverland." I brushed my hair out of my face. Tinker Bell looked at me as if she hated me, but then her expression changed quickly, into what looked like fake happiness.

_Oh God, she better not be like Tinker Bell in the movie. I'm not in the mood to deal with this._

"Ok…" Peter yelled. "So, time to get down to business." For a minute I had forgotten what he was talking about, but then I remembered, and my stomach started doing flips. _Why did I agree to this again?_

"Oh ya. Right." I sat down on the bench and Peter sat on the ground in front of the bench.

"So, you remember everything I told you earlier, right?" I nodded my head at him.

"Ok well, our mission here is, we have to destroy the ball that is the power of the magic that is making fairies turn bad, and sucking happiness out of us. This wont be easy. We have to get past the pirates. Im not sure how this is going to play out. I have like two different plans. We both somehow sneak in, and use something or someone as a distraction, and destroy it, or we can have tink destroy it." I snickered at this. There's no way tink would do that, besides its too risky for her.

"Or." I said butting in," Since they don't know me, I can get on their good side, tell them a fake name, since I assume they know who Wendy Darling is, and slowly but surely, I can sneak in and destroy the ball." I smiled as I pulled my hair to the front of my shoulders.

"Yea or that." Peter mumbled. " Wait, no! That's wayyyy to dangerous. W hat if they catch on? What if they catch you off guard, and suck all the happiness out of you? What happens then? Ill tell you what happens, Wendy Darling, Neverlands savior is no more, Neverland is no more, unless I might be able to save it, but even if there was that possibility I wouldn't be able to because my happiness would be so low because you tu-." Peter quickly stopped talking as he realized what he was about to say. _Oh god, he better not already like me._ I lowered my eyes at him.

"Its not to dangerous. Peter, you asked me to save Neverland, and that is how I plan on doing it!"

"Okay fine! But theres something else too!"

I sighed. " What now?"

"Well…destroying the ball means Hook cant turn anymore fairies bad. But, destroying the ball doesn't make all the bad fairies good again. It will some of them. Lets say theres 200 affected, only about forty will turn good again, but the rest will stay bad, so we'll, we'll have to…" Peter lingered on.

"What is it man?!" I yelled out of annoyance.

"Uh..well, we'll have to, uh…kill them?" Peter said it in more of a question, but I knew it definitely wasn't a question.

_This is going to be so difficuilt._

**Yay! So I finallyyyy had the time to update it! Im sorry it took so long, and Im sorry its so short- I honestly was going to make it longer, but I really wanted to post it! Im going to start on Chapter 5 tonight.**

**Review!**

**Xo.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay, so can you go over the plan once more?" I asked Peter as I collapsed onto my bed.

Peter groaned. " Okay, tomorrow morning Im going to take you to the ocean, and you'll be in the water and ask the pirates for help. You'll tell them your name is Ashley Smith and you fell off a ship and swam all the way to the Island. Then you'll be a pirate, and get on their good side. But remember, you absolutely can NOT fly. That will be a dead give away." Peter huffed out. I was about to respond when I heard a loud commotion in the main room.

"Lost boys." Peter smirked at me and ran into the main room. I followed after him. The boys were fighting about something.

"No, I totally won!" I heard one shout.

"NO!" Another shouted and jumped on him.

"Boys!" Peter shouted, the boys didn't hear him. "Boys!" He yelled again, still no response. I rolled my eyes.

"GUYS!" I yelled as loudly as I could, quickly getting their attention. They all turned quickly at me, some with wide eyes, and some with an adorable, confused expressions.

"Hi!Im Wendy!" I smiled big at them and stuffed my hands into my pockets of my denim dress.

Their eyes went wide when I stated my name.

" Wendy? As in the Savior?" One asked hopefully. He smiled real big.

"Mhm!" I smiled back at him.

"This is awesome, Peter! I can't believe you found her. I'm glad you did! I mean you wouldn't stop rambling on and on about her you-" I was about to giggle but held it in when Peter cut off the boy talking with a loud cough and a hard glare. It was awkward for a few seconds.

"How exciting!" One yelled, who addressed himself as Slightly. I giggled at him.

" So do you guys have a plan?" Tootles asked as he scooted in front of the group.

" Uh well-" I started.

" We're working on it." Peter finished my sentence. " Actually we should go discuss it some more. Come on Wendy." He looked at me and started walking away and I followed him.

I plopped down onto my bed. Peter frowned.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I want to sit down too!" He walked towards the bed. I smirked at him as I spread my whole body out on the bed. "Too bad." I continued to smirk at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm getting my way." He chuckled and sat down in my feet.

"Ow!" I pulled my feet away, now Peter was sitting on the bed. Hmph. He tricked me.

" Smart, very smart." I laughed at him as I pulled my hair to my side. This caused Peter to smile and I could see he had two very noticeable dimples. It was adorable.

" Those are some cute dimples you got there." I chuckled as I pointed to his dimples. This caused him to smile bigger.

" And that's a cute laugh you got there." He threw back at me. I tried to hide my growing smile with my hand.

" Thanks!" I allowed myself to grin at him playfully. " Um, okay..." I started, trying to start a new topic. " So I'm really worried about tomorrow." I admitted as I pulled the white sheet onto my lap.

" Not as much as I am.." I heard Peter mumble. I don't think he meant for me to hear that.

" Why are you worried?" I looked up at him confused.

" You could get hurt. You could..you could die. I wouldn't- I mean, Neverland wouldn't be able to handle that. Yeah. I'm just, um..." He paused for a moment and looked away " I'm worried about Neverland. Yeah." Yeah, nice save there Peter.

" Oh..." Was all I said. Honestly I didn't understand why he couldn't just say he couldn't handle me getting hurt instead of stupidly covering it up.

" I, uh, Im gonna go to bed." I looked up at Peter." Oh...ok...sleep well." Peter stepped out of my room. " See you tomorrow." He whispered and disappeared from the entrance of my room. My stomach started doing flips. I was so nervous about tomorrow. Peter was right. What if something happens to me? That would make Peter weak and vulnerable. But what if something happens to him. That would be a nightmare. I tried to throw the thoughts out of my head as I changed into sweat pants and a blue tank top. I threw my backpack back next to my bed on the floor and I blew out the two candles on the wooden table and made my way to my bed. I snuggled into the covers and closed my eyes, and soon I was asleep.

* * *

"Peter!" I screamed. "HOOK! Stop! No! Stop! Peter!" I began to kick around.

" Wendy, Wendy. Wake up." I heard those words and I jolted awake. It was just a dream. I looked to the side of my bed and Peter was sitting there, his hand on my side.

" It was just a dream." He reassured me and smiled softly.

" I know." I mumbled." Hook, he, he figured out our plan. He was beyond mad. He got you. He got you and he was torturing right in front of me. He was, sucking the happ-" I started shaking and I wanted to cry. Peter moved closer to me so now he was completely sitting on the bed with me. "Shh. It's ok Wendy. It's ok." He slowly rubbed my back. I looked in his eyes and I could tell my dream had worried him too. I leaned my head into his chest.

" Im scared. What if tomorrow fails? What happens then?" I said, barely audible.

" It'll be ok." He mumbled in my hair. " Go back to sleep." I scooted away from him and laid down on my pillow and shut my eyes.

" Thanks." Is the last thing I said as I drift off to sleep, and I'm pretty sure I felt him kiss me on my temple, making me smile.

**Yes, another short chapter, Im sorry! This chapter was basically for you to 'meet' the lost boys, see Wendy and Peters relationship grow a little, and to see their plan. Im done with all these filler chapters from now on! Next chapter officially starts the drama. I promise Chapter 6 will be extremely long and very interesting. I've had many ideas for how to play out Chapter 6 and I have finally decided on a plot. Love you guys! Don't forget to review. Xo.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Wendy, you might want to get up soon. The sun rose about thirty minutes ago." I heard Peter say as he lightly shook me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Okay, be up in a sec." He smiled and left the room. I slowly made my way out of my bed and picked up my backpack. I rummaged through it, trying to find an outfit I wouldn't mind getting soaked since Id have to swim around in the ocean a lot today. I grabbed one of the few jean shorts I brought and a t-shirt with a tiger on it. _I really wish I had brought more clothes._ I quickly changed into my outfit, brushed my hair, and headed to the main room, where all the boys were seated eating breakfast.

"Morning Wendy." They all said as I walked in the room.

"Morning." I responded back groggily. I looked at the table. There was a bowl of apples, blueberries and some strawberries. " I guess this is breakfast." I suggested at the scarce amount of food on the table.

"Yeah. Its hard to find food. Sometimes I'll go back to your world and I'll steal some food, but right now this is all we have." Peter sighed as he pushed his hair back off of his forehead.

"Oh ok." I walked over to the table and grabbed a handful of blueberries and grabbed an apple with my other hand. I quickly stuffed the blueberries into my mouth, earning a few chuckles from the boys.

"Well, whenever your ready." Peter sat down on the bench and waited for me. As I finished eating my blueberries I took two bites out of my apple and set it down on the table.

"Im ready, just can I have some water first?"

"Yeah," Peter walked over to another table with some wooden cups that seemed to be already filled with water. "Here." He grabbed a cup and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I guzzled the warm water and placed the cup down next to my apple. "Okay, now Im ready."

"Okay then, lets go." Peter headed for the door.

"Good luck!" Tootles said and one of the twins.

"Thanks." I responded nervously as I followed Peter out the wooden door and up the stairs.

"Hold on. I have to make sure no one is out there." Peter put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking and walked up the stairs slowly and glanced outside. He looked from side to side and waited for about thirty seconds. "We're good." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and out into the open.

"Okay, so we'll need to walk to get where we're going, it'll take a while." Peter pointed to the direction we needed to walk.

"Im up for it." I laughed, knowing I really had no choice. We both started walking, soon the house disappearing out of view.

"So, uh, are you nervous? To be honest, I am." Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Beyond." I admitted as I looked up at the blue sky above us. I turned to look at Peter who was bent down picking up something. He looked back at me, something clutched in his hand. I allowed my gaze to go down to his hand and back up to his face.

"Here." He said as he opened his hand, making an acorn visible. " It's a good luck charm and just something to tell you that I hope you don't get hurt, and uh…care for you." He talked softly as he handed me the acorn. I couldn't help but laugh in my head. This was really sweet, but exactly what happened in the Peter Pan movie. I took the acorn from him and stuffed it deep down in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it. As I stuffed it into my pocket I could feel something else in my pocket. I pulled the other object out slowly. A thimble. _What? I don't even sew. Wtf. Haha this is awesome._ I then had an idea. I handed the thimble to him.

"And this," I said slowly,"Is a charm to represent how much I care about _you._" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

" Thanks for the acorn." I told him as I continued to walk.

"Thanks for the thimble." I turned around for a moment, still walking and shot him a quick smile, my brown hair swinging onto the side of my face. We continued walking for about ten minutes in silence.

"Peter." I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He asked and looked at me, his green eyes locking with mine.

"Promise me something."

"Ok."

" Once I get on the boat, If something goes wrong, do NOT 'come to the rescue', unless I scream help. Of course that would destroy the whole plan, but that's why you can not come until I scream help. Even if I'm in danger and I don't scream help, Don't come, if something happens, ill try my best to get out of it. " I kept my eyes on his, making sure he understood. He stood there for a moment, thinking. "Peter." I warned, stepping closer to him.

He sighed." Okay. Fine." I smiled at him, leaped at him and hugged him.

"Thankyou." I mumbled into his hair. He hugged me tighter.

" You're welcome." He released me and looked at me seriously. " You ready? Because we're just about there." _Wait, what? _My heart started beating out of my chest. I snapped my head in front of me, and sure enough I could see the ocean and what seemed to be a ship.

I gulped. " Ready as I'll ever be." We continued walking for another five minutes in silence, both scared for what was to come. We soon came near the beach. We looked at each other and ducked down and carefully and quietly walked close to the ocean.

" Okay, remember, get in the ocean, swim under, and far away from the boat and then swim towards the boat. It'll make it look like you came from outside the island." He whispered as he looked at me. I nodded my head. "Good luck." _Oh lord._ I was so nervous. I looked at him with a scared and nervous expression. I quickly wrapped my arms around him tightly, making him fall back a little. " Remember our deal." I whispered in his ear and then let go of him and made my way into the ocean. I quickly and quietly dove under the water. I tried to push all of the thoughts that so many things could go wrong and what could be surrounding me in the ocean right now, out of my head. _It's for Neverland... _I think. _It's for Peter_. My subconscious adds. _Peter. You can't let him down._ I continued swimming under the water and away from the boat. I slowly resurfaced from under the water. I looked around for the ship as I struggled to keep a float in the deep water. I saw the ship, it was about 200ish feet away. I looked to my far left and I could see the beach and Peter as he vanished behind a tree. I started swimming slowly as if I had been swimming for miles. I acted tired.

"Help." I cried out. "Help me, please!" I continued to shout as I swam closer to the ship and my heart began to beat faster. "You! Help me! I fell off my family's boat! Help, please!" I shouted at one of the pirates who managed to see me swimming. I slowly came to a halt at the side of the boat.

" Hey look.", " Get that girl.", "Who's that?" I could hear all the pirates say loudly. One of the pirates threw down a float attached to a rope.

" Girl, get in we'll pull you up." I looked up at a pirate who had a white beard, a wrinkly face and a red hat. He looked gross. I obeyed and got into the float. I was slowly pulled up and before I knew it I was standing on the boat surrounded by many bearded pirates. I gulped and I wanted to screw the whole plan and jump off of the side of the boat and fly away from them. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The one who pulled me up came closer to me.

" Now, where did you come from?"

" I fell off a boat, and I saw this Island...I saw your boat and swam here..." I said as convincingly as possible. The pirate stared at me for a moment. I supposed he was deciding if I was telling the truth or not. He seemed to have believed me. _Thank God for acting classes._

" What's all the commotion?" I heard someone say. We all snapped our heads to the other side of the boat.

" Hook!" The pirate next to me said quite nervously. _Hook? Here we go_... Hooks head snapped towards me, and a smirk began to grow on his _disgusting _face. He made his way over to me. _Im going to die. Die, die ,die. _I quickly looked to the edge of the boat, contemplating jumping off, but quickly decided against it. I have to be brave.

" Well what do we have here?" Hook asked as he began walking closer, I slowly backed up against the wall(side) of the ship, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

" Im Ashley Smith. I fell off a boat. I saw you guys and thought I could help you." I tried to say as quickly as possible.

" Is that so?" Hook asked slowly, with a fake sad expression etched onto his old face. I nodded my head. " How do I know," he began as he started pulling something from his red coat pocket. He was now just inches away from me, so now I could feel his hot breath on my face. " You're not working for Pan?" He pulled out an object that looked like a black cigarette lighter. He started to put his thumb down, opening a small lid. _What the frick is that?_

"Boss! She's just a teen!" I heard a pirate say towards the back of the boat. Hook quickly turned around and shot the pirate, causing him to fall off the ship. I was confused for a moment but then realized the object he had. It was the happiness killer. _Oh shit(1)_. _Think good thoughts._ _Happy thoughts. Kittens! Love! CAKE!_

Hook looked back at me and was about to open the container. He was so close to me now that I was pushed up against the wall and my head was turned away from Hooks face.

" Pan? I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a casual tone, trying not to sound scared.

" Y'know. Peter Pan. He always ruins my plans, fed my hand to a croc, believes in fairytales, _love_." He scoffed at the last word. Whats so bad about love? _Oh wait, hello Wendy, he's Hook._ He then quickly pened the container, and I suddenly felt like something was in me, grabbing all my thoughts and emotions away, but I fought it, knowing exactly what was happening. _CHRISTMAS! DISNEY WORLD!_ I continues to shout happy thoughts in my head.

**PETERS POV(2):**

I kept a strong watch on Wendy. As I watched her get on the boat I wanted to fly over there immediately and take her away. This was a bad idea. Bad, bad idea. I moved closer to the boat to get a better view, but I was still out of sight from the pirates. I watched the conversations go on. Then suddenly Hook pulled out... _No. No no no._

The happiness killer. ( As Wendy has put it) I saw Wendy's scared expression as she turned her face. She continued talking to him. I had to go get her.

" She can't die! " My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth, I realized I said it out loud. I looked around making sure no one heard me. No one did.

Hook opened the killer. I could see Wendy's knees wobbling. I had to go save her! I was about to fly off, but then I remembered our deal.

_Wendy, please scream help._

**WENDY'S POV:**

" Fairytales?" I struggled to say. " Love? What non sense. I hate all of that, always will." My knees started to give out as he continued sucking happiness out of me. _Peter, you better not come._ Hook shut off the container.

" Really?" He looked at me surprised.

" Yes. It's all horrible stuff. I know how to fight too." I glanced down at a sword on the floor of the boat. I really do know how to fight. Hook stepped back from me.

" Hmm..." He said slowly and bent down to pick up the sword. He handed it to me. " Lets see, then." Before I knew it we were both sword fighting. _Dont get stabbed, don't get stabbed._ After about two minutes I still had managed not to get stabbed, same with Hook, and then he stopped. Hook looked at me at me with interest and seriousness.

" I have a question for you Ashley."

" Which is?" I asked nervously.

" Would you like to be a pirate? We can kill Peter together and take over Neverland." My heart stopped for a moment of the thought of Peter dying, then I remembered he wouldn't die. Our plan was working great. Suddenly I started thinking about If he did die, and I wanted to cry.

" Well, Ashley?" Hook asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Id love too," I looked up at him seriously " but you have to call me Pirate AJ Sela." I smirked at him. Yeah, I know. Don't make fun. It was just something I said so he would take me more seriously. Geez people.

" Welcome aboard, Pirate AJ Sela." Hook huffed out, smirked, and shook my hand violently. There were many cheers amongst the boat.

**1. Im trying to keep the cursing at a minimum, but this one was necessary. I mean Id start cursing to if there was a chance I might die.**

**2. Peters POV! YAYYY. Haha yeah, I wont do it very much, but sometimes I will add it in so you can see how he is feeling and what he's thinking. Its nice to see something from a point of view rather then always Wendys.**

**So, like I promised, I tried to make this one very interesting and long. Its 2.3k plus words. Hope you like it!**

**Review.**

**Xo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**India: Haha, thank you for reviewing so much! Im glad you like it. I'll try to make it longer. My chapters have been about 1.3k words long, which is about the normal amount for a chapter on fanfiction, but I am working on making them longer. Last chapter was 2.5k words and this one is 2.1k, so Im getting better.**

"So, Pirate AJ Sela, have you enjoyed the tour of the boat so far?" Hook turned around to look at me for a moment and continued on his way as we walked on the boats deck filled with old and disgusting pirates, showing me every in and out of this ship. Little did he know by doing this it was giving Peter and I a huge advantage. It'll make it much easier for later. But of course Hook doesn't know this. At least I don't think he does. _I hope he doesn't._

"Yes!" I responded sophisticatedly, still trying to sound interested, and 'evil' like him. I was trying my best to not give him any hints. So far he had shown me where we all ate, although everyone was rarely in there at the same time. He had also shown me the bedrooms. There was three-not including Hooks- two of the bedrooms were filled with tons of sets of bunk beds, and there was one room that currently wasn't occupied. Hook said that would be my room.

Soon we came to a halt at the front of a wooden door. Hook looked at me as he grabbed the black knob.

"Now, this room is where all my magic is. This is where Im keeping a ball that is powering all the magic, turning all the fairies bad, and killing the happiness." Inside my head I began to squeal. I get to go into the room with the ball of magic! Now I know where it is and I can try to destroy it._ Hahahahaha. _Sorry…that line just sounded like something a witch would say, so why not add in a creepy witch laugh? _Wow Wendy, you're an idiot._

"How genius." I smiled at him ,_yuck,_ and he led me into the room. The room was very dark and creepy, light coming only from a port hole and the magic ball. The magic ball was a dark purple. It was about the size of a bowling ball,maybe a little bigger, not that it really matters. It was sitting on a big round wooden table in the center of the room, and it gave off a bright glow. Inside the ball it seemed to be swirling with black and purple. I stared at it for a bit and suddenly out of the corner of my eye I noticed something flying. I turned my head toward the object and I jumped back a little of what I saw. It was about 10 fairies, completely black, aside from their hair, which was purple. _The poor things. God their ugly._

" Are those the fairies? Did the ball to that to them?" I asked and pointed to the fairies, trying to sound amazed.

Hook smiled proudly. "Yes." He paused a moment. " With all the fairies turning bad it helps happiness go away. They also make great spies, although not many of them can spy very well yet. I'm still working on it." He sighed, as in frustration at the fairies. The fairies seemed to stare at me for a while and then suddenly they flew past Hook and I and out the wooden door, causing me to move my head quickly, trying to dodge them.

"Captain!" I heard someone shout out the door. Hook tightened his fist and groaned. I stepped back a little. Who knows what could happen, he's Hook for crying out loud.

Hook looked at me with his dark eyes. " I'll be back in a moment, Ashley. I have our plan to tell you." As Hook left to go see whoever had called him, I slowly closed the large and heavy wooden door. I studied the dark purple ball in front of me. Then I suddenly remembered what I had to do. I had to break it_. I couldn't break it now though, could I? How would I escape?_ I sighed and put my hands in my pockets and then I stopped as I felt what seemed to be a sharp rocket in my pocket. I slowly pulled It out, and sure enough it was a rock. _Must've gotten in there when I was swimming. _I looked at the rock for a moment and then back at the ball. Then without thinking I took the sharp side of the rock, aimed it towards the side of the ball, and stabbed it in the ball. This caused it to get a crack of about four inches. A big gust of purple dust,_or was it wind? Not 100% sure_, blew on me, which caused me to jump back a little. I grabbed the rock out of the ball quickly. I was about to hit it again, but Hook busted into the room. I thought I had been caught. But I hadnt. Suddenly I realized since I stabbed it in the side, it wasn't noticeable unless you knelt down to look at it.

"Sorry about that." Hook stated as he walked more into the room.

"Its alright." I smiled nervously, even though I knew Hook wasn't able to see the crack in his magic ball. "So, whats that plan of yours?" Once I said that Hook seemed to get a gleam of happiness in his eyes. _Wow, he really must want to kill Pan..uh I mean Peter._

"Oh, yes. Sit, sit." He gestured towards a red leather couch on the other side of the room. I obeyed him,walked quickly over to the couch and sat down, Hook soon following after me.

"Well," He started " Since your arrival I've had to come up with a new plan. This one is quite ingenious of me." He said cockily and I had the biggest urge to roll my eyes, but I just smiled. and urged him to go on."So, if youre up for it, this is what I was thinking. Tomorrow morning, a little after sunrise, we will give you a bag filled with all your needed items. Then you will leave the ship and look for Peter's hide out. Do not come back until you find it. If you don't find it in four days you are to come back and we'll restock your supplies and you will be sent back out. But, I should warn you, if Pan starts destroying my plan of taking over Neverland before you find him and tell us where he is," He chuckled a minute, and suddenly I was afraid of him. Or should I say, I realized, this guy wasn't my friend, I should be afraid of him. "That," He stated quickly, " Will be the end of you, my dear." I gulped and wanted to run far, far away from the boat, no Hook in sight. Now I had no clue how this was going to plan out. But, I bet Peter has a plan, he always has a plan. _He effin' better have a plan._

"You have yourself a deal, Captain." I grinned and stuck my hand out, asking for a shake. He shook it gladly, with his hook, I might add. How odd, and creepy. I quickly pulled my hand back, acting as if I had to scratch my cheek.

"Wonderful. I'll have the crew start making your bag. You should go down to your cabin to rest. You'll be walking a while." Hook coughed, stood up and headed for the door. I repeated his actions.

" Thank you." I said quietly and walked out the door onto the deck, towards my room, trying to ignore all the other pirates who were staring at me. _I can't wait to get off of this boat, with all these __**men.**_ I scoffed quietly. _If you'd even consider them that. I _quickly scurried away from the pirates and made my way down to the hallway. As I got into my room I started thinking of ideas. How this was all going to plan out. I was also wondering what Peter was doing right now.

**Queue Peters Pov *insert smirk***

"Peter!" Nibs screamed at me as I paced around the room. " You seriously need to calm down! Wendy is ok. She is ok!" I turned around to look at Nibs. I wanted to scream at him to shut up, but that would do no good. He was probably right though, I should calm down. I sighed loudly and collapsed onto the bench next to me while all the lost boys were staring at me. I again, wanted to shout at them. But I really needed to calm down. Taking my anger out on them really wouldn't help anything.

"She's dead. She's dead,dead,dead,dead." I started to mumble as I threw my head into my hands. I heard one of the lost boys groan. _I should have NEVER let her go. Why did I agree to her stupid plan? Her stupid plan had gotten her killed._

"Peter." He said sternly and lifted my head up so I was looking straight at him. "You would know if she was dead."

I looked at him confused. "How?"

"You just would." He sighed.

"How!" I screamed, causing the boys to jump.

"Your heart," He pointed jokingly to my heart, "it would be in so much pain." I stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what he had just told me.

"It already hurts!" I shouted, annoyed. " I feel like I could throw up too!" Chubby just shook his head at me.

"No, no. That's nervousness. Your heart hurts and you feel like you're going to throw up because you're nervous that Wendy is-" Im about to finish my sentence, but Im cut off by Peter.

" Don't say it." He glared at me.

"Ok, well anyways. I mean your heart would be in so much pain, because of love."

I finally understood him.

"I mean, Im assuming you love Wendy. It sure looks like you do. The way you've been pacing around the room for hours, how we had to pull you back from the door so you wouldn't go get her. Not to mention the look in your eyes when you see her. So Peter, that's my answer. If she was dead, you would know it, you would feel it. Your heart would hurt so bad you wouldn't want to go on. It doesn't hurt like that, does it?"

"No." I finally said as a big smile grew on my face. "Oh, I have to go find her!" I started heading for the door that was only a couple of feet away from me. The lost boys all quickly dart over to me and start pushing me away from the door.

"No Peter. Stick to the plan. She will find you, remember?" I sighed as I backed away from them.

" , can I at least go look at the barrier?" I looked at them with pleading eyes. They looked back at me,  
questionably.

"I promise I'll just go look at the barrier, if you don't believe me you can come with me!"

They sighed." Okay, lets go." Chubby said as he walked towards the door, me following him. We walked up the wooden stairs and out into the open again.

"Remember, we have to watch out for black fairies. If there are any." I told Chubby as we make our way towards the clearing so we can the barrier nice and clear. We pass many trees and fairies, which I tell them they should be somewhere safe so they don't get captured by Hook and turned evil. Soon we are to a section of the woods where it is easy to see the barrier. As I looked up at the sky, I smiled. I turned to Chubby, who was also smiling. The barrier had risen. Not a lot, but it had risen. I knew it.

"Wendy did it. She destroyed some of the magic." I started to jump up with excitement and turned to look at Chubby.

"See, told you she wasn't dead." He chuckled lightly, trying to make it a joke. I glared at him, but then weakly smiled.

_She did it. I cant believe this. To bad we have so much further to go._

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Love y'all.**

**Review!**

**Xo.**


	9. Chapter 8

I jolted awake and sprang to the floor, my feet making a loud bang as they slammed onto the wooden floor. I looked around dazed for a moment and then I darted over to the porthole. It was still night...or early morning. This was the fourth time I had woken up. I was so anxious, and a little scared. What if I couldn't find the hideout? What if I did but the pirates followed me? I sighed as I walked back over to the uncomfortable, wooden bed and crawled under the grey, scratchy covers. I sighed as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep after trying almost an hour.

* * *

"Rise and shine! Today's the day." I was awoken by the sound of Hooks voice. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, my hair poofing out in many directions. Hook was standing in the doorway looking wide awake.  
" Whenever you're ready Pirate AJ Sela." Hook grinned smugly and he glanced down at his silver Hook, which I have learned in my short stay, he does quite often.  
" Alright. Give me... Five minutes?" I got out of the bed and headed for a white comb laying on a dresser in the corner of the small room I was currently sleeping in. Hook nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with all my thoughts. I quickly combed my hair, staring at my greasy brown hair in disgust, and barely able to contain my excitement to see Peter. I scurried over to the side of the bed and slid on some black boots Hook gave me since my other shoes had gotten soaked from my swim, and I walked out of the room. I walked quickly to the deck, passing rooms and rooms, and then the few bad fairies, which I tended to hurry past,and then got lost a couple of times for there were many twist and turns in this stupid ship. As I got onto the deck I was greeted by many pirates hooting and hollering, whom I were still afraid of, not as badly as when I first came, but I was still a bit frightened of them. They all looked like pedophiles with their white tangly beards, greepy grins, and then their rotting teeth. Who wouldn't be afraid of them?  
" There she is!" I could hear the pirates say from every direction. I just smiled lightly at them. Hook turned around and headed towards me, a brown leather bag in his hand.  
" Here's your bag of all the things you need." He handed the bag to me, more like shoved the bag to me. " you remember the plan right? We don't need to go over it again, do we?" He slid his hook over my right cheek. I wouldn't be surprised if it left a mark.  
" No. I'm all set." Hook smirked and turned around. I touched my cheek where he had scraped it and I could feel a scratch. As I lowered my fingers I could see a small dot of red on my index finger. Ugh. Freaking seriously? I took my finger and scraped the blood off my face, wincing a little at the pain my action caused.  
" Boys! Get the boat!" With those words all the pirates headed towards a row boat on the side of the ship.  
" Come, AJ!" One of the pirates yelled quite loudly. I walked slowly over to them, scared.  
" Get in." They demanded but I obeyed and got in and soon they were lowering me down. " Just row to shore!" I nodded and then they all shouted their "good luck's" to me. As the boat hit the water I slid the bag off my shoulder and started rowing towards the shore. Slowly the ship started getting smaller and smaller as I rowed myself away from it. After about five minutes I made it to the beach. I grabbed my bag and quickly got out of the boat.  
I made my way through the trees, trying to remember where his hideout was. I stopped abruptly as I saw a huddle of some black fairies. They didnt see me. I backed up slowly and quitely and went around a bunch of trees to avoid them. If they saw me, they might follow me.  
After fifteen minutes of searching I decided to sit down and think where it could possibly be. I sat down on a patch of dead grass and took in my surroundings. As I looked around I noticed something different about the barrier. It had gone back up._Did I do that? I _couldn't help but smile. I wonder how many other ways there are to make the barrier go back up. I sighed and stood back up, making my way through the forest again. Suddenly I saw the tree. I walked over to the side of it and pushed my hand through the limbs and leaves, and sure enough there was an opening.  
" Finally!" I said aloud and made my way down the familiar stairs. As I got closer to the rooms I could hear the loud chattering of boys. Soon a wooden door came into view and I grasped the handle, and threw open the door. As I walked in all the boys heads turned towards me, including Peters.  
" Wendy!" Peter shouted as he ran towards me. He stopped and threw his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him back tightly. He backed up, gave me a kiss on the cheek, which surprised me and then he smiled.  
" You're ok! I didn-" He was about to finish his sentence but he stopped as his eyes darted over to my cheek. _What? Oh ya_.. " What happened?" He felt the scratch on my cheek and looked at me, sadness and confusion clear in his green eyes. _Ugh. He's about to freak out._  
" Uh," This really wasn't a big deal, but I couldn't tell him hook did it. He would freak out.  
" Hook did it. Didn't he?" Peter said a little angry and lowered his eyes. The lost boys were in the distance, all staring in silence.  
" Yes. But it's-" I was about to finish my sentence, but who interrupts me? Oh, yes, that's right, Peter.  
" I shouldn't have let you go!" He growled as he pushed his hair back. I guess I should think all this over protective stuff is sweet, which it sorta,kinda, (but not really) is, but in reality it is getting really annoying and really makes me want to slap the freckles off of his face. He acts as if Im a five year old in New York City.  
" Im the Savior Peter! I had to go one way or another, besides I'm not there anymore. And now I know my way through the ship, hooks secrets and where the magic ball is!" Peter sighed at my little outburst and then his eyes fell to my shoes. He looked back at me.  
" Take those off." He glared at my shoes.  
" Why?" I asked him confused, and a bit surprised at his rude and demanding comment.  
" They're from Hook. So take them off." I rolled my eyes and slid them off my feet.  
" There ya go." I said annoyed as I patted his shoulder as I walked past him. Peter spun around on his feet and looked frustrated. I wanted to make fun of him, but that would only make things worse. I swear, ever since I have came here Ive had to keep a part of my personality trapped inside of me and not to mention I can't say everything I want to say!  
" So. Shouldn't we start the plan now?" I asked Peter as I grabbed an apple from the center of the wooden table. I took a big bite out of it, making a loud crunch.  
" Well, I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better." Peter smiled slightly, but I could tell he was afraid of what I was going to say. This is why I have to keep my mouth shut and my personality enclosed. If I don't he'll become afraid of me or hate me.  
" Sure.." I responded slowly. Who knows, maybe this could help our plan.

And boy was I right.


	10. Chapter 9

" Okay," I began slowly as Peter and I sat down on some black cushions in Peter's room. " well, I guess if we want to know each other better than we should play 20 questions." I beyond hated this game but it was an easy way for us 'to get to know each other'

" What's 20 questions?" Peter looked at me confused.

" Um, basically we just ask each other 20 questions about each other and we have to answer."

" Oh, ok. Um..." Peter began and looked around the room trying to think of a question. " Uh, do you miss home?"

I stayed silent for a moment. I haven't really been thinking about home. I don't even know how long we've been gone. " Nope. I haven't even thought about it."

" Oh, that's good I guess. Makes it easier."

" Yeah...ok um, how old are you, and how long have you been here?"

" That's two questions." Peter smirked at me and laughed lightly. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't.

" Uh, we'll this way the game goes faster..." I mumbled so he'd let me ask questions.

" Ok. I'm 16. I think. And I've been here..." He stopped and seemed to struggle to remember the dates," since 1998. I was born in...'81... '82? Uh, I don't know. Sometime in the 80's." Peter responded quite slowly and I laughed at him. Not in a way of making fun of him, but because of the cuteness of his struggle to remember. Peter slightly smiled at me, but also looked confused.

" Oh, uh, I wasn't laughing at you in a bad way. I was laughing because you were acting cute..." I managed to say as I kept playing with my brown locks. I didn't want him to think I was making fun of him! What I said caused Peter to smile even bigger.

" My turn!" Peter shouted which made me jump.

" WHAT TH-" Im about to yell at him but I stopped myself. " Uh, jeez you scared me there..."

"Sorry," he grinned at me, " anyways Wendyyy, in all seriousness, this isn't a question, but more of a...I don't know, but anyways, I can tell you're not being completely yourself. From now on, no matter what, anything you want to say or do, don't hold it back. Please? I can't get to know a fake person." I started laughing, and I couldn't stop. Peter was staring at me in confusion. How hypocritical. Here he is telling me to be myself, which I will be from now on, but he's the one who covers up a billion things he says and won't admit he has feelings for me.

I stopped laughing and looked at Peter. " Same goes for you, Buddy." I smiled sarcastically. _He's going to regret telling me to be myself_.

" huh?" Peter asked confused.

" Oh come on Peter! You're a wonderful person and everything, but stop being a wuss! You're also constantly 'not being yourself'" I added air quotes around the words, "you're constantly stopping yourself when you're about to say you like me or something. So, before I can promise you of being myself you have to do the same."

Peter stared at me for a moment and let his eyes roam around the room awkwardly. He stuck his hands into his pockets and sighed. " Ok. Fine Wendy. Yes, I like you. Ever since I first saw you. I'm afraid you're going to get killed by the pirates. I'm sorry... what I asked you to do was very hypocritical of me. Forgive me?" Peter eyes liy up and he grinned goofingly at me.

I stood up and walked over to him. " Yes, but only because I like you too." I bent down and kissed him on the cheek. " but you can be oh so annoying." I then sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as I whispered "but that's ok."

Peter turned his head so we were looking straight at each other. " Seriously..?" He whispered in a surprised tone. This boy may get on my last nerve, but I do find him attractive and other then his annoyingness he has a wonderful personality, and just, *insert fan girl squeal.* _Hah, no Wendy, no._

" Seriously." I managed to throw out before Peter crashed his lips to mine. I stumbled back a little, surprised. But Peter moved his arm to prevent me from falling, his other hand gently cupping my face. He broke apart from the kiss and his eyes darted to mine, trying to figure out if I was upset or not. It was a quick, short kiss, only lasting about ten seconds or so, but it was nice.

" Im sorry, I mean-" Peter began frantically but I stopped him.

" Peter," I warned, and laugh a little." I said I liked you didn't I?" I was about to continue my sentence when shouting broke my train of thought.

" WENDY! Peter! Come out here!" We could hear the lost boys shout. Peter and I rushed to our feet and flee out the door and out the treehouse, where we heard the shouting. As we got out of the treehouse the list boys began to point.

" The barrier!" Slightly shouted. " It had gone down earlier, but suddenly almost a minute ago, it went up a whole lot. Like I mean a lot." Peter and I looked at the barrier. They were right. It had gone up a lot. Now you could barely tell that the barrier was going down.

" What do you think did it?" Chubby asked confused. I started thinking. A _minute ago? He said a minute ago. Oh crap. What if it's not just happiness and believing that makes the barrier go up...what if it's something else too?_

" Um, ok, guys I need one of you to stare at Peter and me and the rest of you staring at the barrier." They nodded confused and Slightly stared at me and Peter. I turned to Peter and whispered in his ear " Im going to kiss you, kay?" Before he had time to respond I was already kissing him. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. We both smiled into the kiss.

" Woah!" The lost boys screamed and we pulled apart. " The...the, oh my god." Chubby started freaking out." THIS IS AWESOME! When you guys kissed, the barrier went up."

Peter looked at me confused and I just smiled.

" But, but, that means something else has to power the barrier. Not just happiness, but..." Peter began, confused.

" Love." Slightly and I said together.

This new 'power', was about to come in handy, but it's also about to have it's big disadvantages.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was short, my bad. **

**Review!**

**Xo**


	11. Authors Note- Description of characters

**I'm not sure how many of you are wondering whatthe characters look like, but here are their descriptions.**

**Peter: Colin Ford, but imagine him with ginger/orangey hair.**

**Wendy: Abigail Breslin with her brown hair.**

**Cami( She is important later on): Chloe Moretz**

**Sorry it wasn't an update! There will be an update by Wednesday( Hopefully.)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Lizzalion: Im glad you like it! Sorry about that, Im trying to fit the lost boys in as much as possible. But don't worry there will be a whole lot more of Hook towards the end of the book, and it will most likely be the same with the lost boys.**

**Gilly boy: Something like that. You have the right idea, but not the exact concept I have, but you are pretty close. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, so just some fyi, this does not have any Peter and Wendy in it. It's all about Cami, but this is one of the more important chapters, so PLEASE do NOT skip it! If you do, I promise you, you will be extremely confused later on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Camis POV

I sighed as I rolled out of bed to grab my buzzing phone. I picked it up and saw I had a new message from Wendy. I opened the message,

_My moms taking me to the hospital in the morning. So that means I have to go to Neverland tonight. Now I just have to figure out how to contact Peter. If I don't get in contact with you soon, or ever again, I just want you to know you wer/are the bestest friend ever. I love you babeee. If you have kids you totally should tell them the story how your best friend flew off with Peter Pan to fight off pirates and save Neverland. Well okay, ttyl._

I stared at my white Iphone for a while, trying to let this all sink in. _She's actually going? She's actually fucking(1) going._ I clenched my phone tightly and threw it down harshly onto my bed.

Maybe she wont get in contact with him. Maybe she'll-

" Cami!" I heard my mom scream frantically as she busted into my room. I froze. Her face looked as if something horrible had happened. I didnt want to know what she had to say. Before I had anytime to respond she started rambling.

"Its Wendy! Her mom called. She ran away. Supposively with a boy. Cami! Do you know anything about this?" My mom continued screaming frantically at me. I stood and stared blankly at my mom in shock.

_Or maybe she will_...

* * *

Its been almost three days since I last saw Wendy. It's still hard for me to believe that she would just leave. Was she even sure if it was the Peter Pan?

Of course it was Cami, you saw all the proof.

I have finally come to terms that Wendy is gone. She left me. She left to go with some random guy. What an idiot. I've realized that she is really in Neverland, 'saving it'.

Everyone has been searching frantically for her. Her mom and my mom are going absolutely ballistic. Her mom has barely stopped crying. Surprisingly the police hadn't talked to me, theyve talked to everyone but me. Everyone a suspect or something, but , today they are talking to me. They want to know if she had acted weird or anything. If she had met a guy recently. Some crazy crap like that. I dont know what Im going to tell them. I cant lie to them, but if I tell them she went to Neverland they will either think im lying and do some shit to me or they'll think im crazy like Wendy and lock me up somewhere. I want to delete the message off of my phone, but I cant. Once they see the message Wendy sent on her phone, and the message isnt on my phone, they'll get suspicious and think I had something to do with her running away. Besides, my mom was monitoring every move I made, afraid I would run away like Wendy did.

As I was pacing around my room I heard my name being called.

"Cami, Cody is here!" _Co...?...oh crap. _Right then and there I wanted to lock my door and hide under my bed. I didnt want to see what he had to say. He was probably freaking out and I didnt want to deal with it. No one wants to deal with a crazy friends boyfriend.

For anyone who doesnt know or remember, Cody is Wendy's boyfriend. This is the first time I will be speaking to him since her 'disappearance'. I rushed down the stairs and into the doorway.

" I need to talk to you." Cody said quickly as he led me outside and to the side of the house. " Do you have any clue on why she would run away? Especially with a boy? Who is he. Cami, I know you know who he is!" Cody began to raise his voice. _Heh, yeah I do, but you wouldnt believe me._

"Uh..." I said trying to think of something to say.

Cody's eyes turned hard and he glared at me. " You do know who it is. Who?" Cody was getting more mad every minute.

" I have no clue why she would run away! She seemed perfectly happy earlier." I calmly said, trying to avoid his other question. It worked, for now.

" I know. Though she did blow me off earlier. I wanted to hang out but she had some stupid reunion. Bs if you ask me." He ran his hands through his hair.

"She did actually have a reunion..." I mumbled out.

"Oh..well I just dont know! We were in a great relationship! Almost a year. A freaking year and she just up and leaves without a single word."

"Well.." I accidentally let the word fall out of my mouth.

"What? Did she say something to you?" Cody looked at me hopeful.

"Sorta..." I mumbled looking away. " I cant show it to you."

"What!" Cody screamed. " Did you have something to do with this?" He started yelling even louder. Good freaking lord this is one drama king.

" Uh..I cant show it to you until the police see it!" I said smoothly, hopefully he would believe it.

He looked at me for a moment, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. He sighed " Alright." He looked at me seriously. " But one more thing, who was the guy." He said slowly. Im pretty sure he knew I knew.

"Shit." I mumbled loudly. He glared at me. _Oh crap, I just said that out loud._

"Tell me!" He yelled jumping towards me.

"His name is Peter! Peter Pan! Him and Wendy went to Neverland!" I screamed quickly at him. He took a step back.

"Oh my god Cami." He paused a moment. " Dont tell me anymore bull shit. I know you had something to do with this, and I will find out. From now on I dont want you ever speaking to me again." With that he walked away. I threw my hands and arms up in the air as if saying 'wtf'. " Im not lying!" I yelled. He quickly looked behind his shoulder, rolled his eyes and ran away. I screamed loudly as I fell onto the damp grass.

This is all Wendy's fault

...no. _Its all that stupid Pan's fault. He had to come and take her away. He had to come and screw everything up. He took my bestfriend. He made everyone in this town go frantic. He made my mother not trust me. He made Cody completely lose it. Sweet, adorable Cody. And now he's lost it. Peter Pan. I hate you. I hate you so much. You screwed everything up. I will never forgive you. _I stopped thinking and started softly talking aloud, not realizing it. " And I swear, if you have changed Wendy in any way, I will make sure you're dead. And Wendy, if you are on his side, then Im going to hate you too. You left and only thought about yourself. Not one thought about what would happen to everyone else, me. Youre going to pay. I dont know how I will see you again, but I will find a way." I looked up in the sky as if they could both hear me.

"Peter Pan. You. Will. Pay."

* * *

**1. Sorry for the cursing, like I said I will keep the cursing to a minimum, but sometimes I will add them in if I think its necessary. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or something!**

**I hope you guys liked it! If you did, please review!**

**Xo.**


	13. Should I continue?

**I was wondering, should I continue this story? Perhaps delete last chapter?**

**Ugh, idk.**

**Opinions?**


	14. Chapter 11

" So you love Peter, huh?" Slightly smirked at me and nudged me in the side. I rolled my eyes but smiled a little.

" I guess so." I paused for a moment, " but, we still need to accomplish what I came here for. Peter doesn't want to talk about it, and soon if he doesn't bring It up Im just going to leave and handle it myself. He's way to worried about me." I sighed as I tapped my fingers on the wooden table Slightly and I were sitting at.

" Yeah, he can be quite stubborn at times. He'll talk about it im sure. You should try threatening him." Slightly laughed lightly at this.

I sat there for a moment trying to think of what to do. " That's actually a good idea. Thanks!" I smiled and quickly stood up. I then quickly made my way into Peter's room. He was sitting on the wooden floor while making something out of flowers.

" Peter I need to talk to you." I told him sternly. He better freaking listen this time.

He sighed. " Okay, fine. Lets get this over with." I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the floor.

"Peter," I complained " this is the whole reason I came here for. You cant just let Neverland die. Come on now." I whispered softly as I picked his hand and began playing with his fingers. He looked down at his hand for a moment and looked back up at me. He smiled lightly.

" Go on."

I grinned. " So Hook trusts me now, yeah? I know every in and out of his ship!" Peter grimaced at this. He's already told me a million times that he doesn't like the fact that Im not afraid of Hook. Which I will admit im not, but I guess I should be. " And so I can go back and I will tell him that I saw you. I can tell him I need to restock on supplies and afterwards I can tell him I will lure you here. Then, once we get back to the ship, that's when the war will begin. I will sneak off and destroy the magic ball. Then after that we kill as many bad fairies as possible. Then we can fight Hook." I smiled as I told him what sounded like a simple plan.

" You think that'll work? Theres so many things that can go wrong." Peter began playing with my fingers and had a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, but we have to take chances. I mean, I took a huge chance by coming with you. For all I knew I could have really been crazy."

" True." Peter smirked. " Okay, but you don't have to leave today. Tommorrow? Or maybe a day after that? Please, I really want to spend some time with you."

I leaned into Peter's chest and smiled. " Sounds good to me." Peter returned the smile and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

" So how many days do you think I've been gone?" I asked as I stuffed an apple into my face and skipped around the main room of the house. Peter and the Lost Boys all gave me strange looks.

"Hmm…." Many of the Lost Boys mumbled as they began to think.

"80!" One of the Lost Boys yelled out jokingly.

"Ha. Ha." I looked at the Lost Boy and smiled at him. He returned it with an adorable cheeky grin.

"I dunno. Between three and seven?" Peter guessed.

" That's a big gap there ." I laughed as I pulled Chubby into me and hugged his neck. I smiled at him and skipped back to the other side of the room.

"Well, it's a guess. Sorry Wendy. You should've kept count." Peter said.

"You should've kept count." I said, mocking him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the favor. I huffed and collapsed onto the hard floor, laid down, and propped my head up with my arms.

" You're in an awfully good mood." Peter chuckled as he made his way over to me, some of the Lost Boys doing the same.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" I questioned smiling. Everyone nodded their head no at me.

"Honestly, I'm trying to be as happy as possible to forget the fact that I have to fight Hook in a couple of days and that I may or may not see my family again." I sighed as I let my head fall to the ground, so now I was sprawled out onto the floor. I felt one of the Lost Boys awkwardly put their arm around my back.

" Its okay Wendy. It will all work out perfectly. You can do it." They said trying to make me happy. I looked up and saw that Chubby had said that and now he was walking away, with all the Lost Boys following him. I sighed as I laid my head back down onto the hard floor. Peter then tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to turn my head to face him. He was lying down on the floor like I was.

"He was right Wendy. It will all work out." He whispered as he lightly kissed my lips.

"Coming from the person who was freaking out and didn't want me to go like an hour ago." I chuckled as I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Well I thought about it and I know that you will be okay. Just I have one question Wendy." He got all serious all of a sudden and had a look in his eyes that could not be explained.

" And the question is…?" I spoke slowly, afraid of what the question might be. To be honest my heart rate sped up a little. You know everyone hates these type of questions. Jeez.

"Um, well…" He began and acted as if he didn't want to finish the question.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. " Go on babe."

" Well, when we defeat Hook and stuff and we've saved Neverland, are-are you going to-uh, to, leave?" He looked at me and I knew what he wanted the answer to be, but I hadn't thought about this much and I didn't even know what the answer was going to be. I stared at him for a while, I think.

"Wendy?" He nudged me and looked at me, waiting for the answer.

_I cant break his heart. But I cant think just about him either, I mean theres still me. But what do I want to do. I don't know! He probably wants an answer now. Anyways, this is probably the best time to tell him because we have to fight in a couple of days. Ugh, why cant I just tell him I don't know? Ugh, you know what Wendy, whatever._

I decided to wing it.

" Don't worry Peter." I said as I looked at him and spoke slowly.

"Im staying." Peter's face lit up with joy and he quickly leaned in and smashed his lips to mine.

_Why did you do that Wendy?_

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I was sick and I had a lot to catch up on and for a couple of days I really just wasn't in the mood to write. But yeah, hope you like this chapter. It was kind of a filler. I guess? But next couple of chapters are drama filled, Im pretty sure, haha. Also, sorry it was short, usually if the chapter is short its because it's a filler and also tonight Im going trick or treating because last night it was storming and there were tornados so it got canceled, so I was rushing a bit on this. Oops.**

**So, if you liked it please review!  
Xo.**


	15. Should this story continue!

**Do you guys like the story? I don't know if I should continue...**

**Opinions?**


	16. Working on it

**Okay Im writing the chapter now! Im sorryyy. I 'll try to have it posted by tonight, but If I don't it probably wont be posted until Sunday night. Agh Im sorry. I've been working on another story and this just happens to be the busiest month for me. Please forgive me! I'll get to writing.**

**Xo**


	17. Chapter 12

**Gilly Boy: Hmmmm. Maybe. (;**

**Thekittykat709: Aww! That means a lot, haha thanks.**

**Lizzalion: Thank ya. I will**

**Sidney: Well. Someone seems to be a little violent.**

**India: This is the last time I'll ask that haha. I get paranoid.**

**Crazycoco31: Oh wow. This has to be the best review yet. Thank you so much. It means a lot. And you're welcome as well. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means the world to me.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh, and I don't Peter Pan or Wendy and yada yada yada.**

**Read on**

"Hey Wendy." Slightly began as he walked into the dark room. " We were thinking, to prepare you for the whole fight in the next couple of a days, we can teach you how to use a sword and even shoot some arrows!" Slightly and the rest of the Lost Boys jumped with excitement and ran towards me, handing be a bow in one hand, and a sword in the other. I laughed out loud as I grasped the two objects.

"That's an amazing idea." I spoke softly. "Where are we going to do it?" I questioned simply. The Lost Boys were quiet for a moment, I suppose they were trying to think where they were going to teach me.

"Good question." One of the Lost Boys mumbled. " We'll take you near the Mermaid Lagoon! Hook doesn't ever go near there, and I don't think any bad fairies have made their way over there yet."

"Well okay. Lets go." I rambled quickly as I headed for the door with the Lost Boys rushing behind me. As we were about to head out the door a loud voice stopped us.

"Where are you going?" Peter questioned as he glanced at the weapons in my hands and looked back up at me confused.

"We're teaching Wendy to fight!" Slightly shouted excitedly earning many 'yeah's!' from the Lost Boys.

Peter slowly stepped closer to us, his hip brushing up against the side of the table. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He looked a little mad now.

"Sorry Peter. We didn't think about it. We'll be safe, promise." I blurted out and headed out the door not waiting to hear another word from anybody. I made my way up the stairs and into the bright, open wilderness.

"Wait!" I could hear a faint echo behind me. Before I knew it Peter had rushed up the stairs and grabbed me by my arm. "Can I go with you? I mean you could get hurt." Peter spoke concerned. I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't care if he went with us, I mean it would be awesome, but I wish it was because he just wanted to be with me, not because he wants to protect me. Though, that's cute I guess, that's all he ever does. Worry, worry, and worry.

I laughed and shook my head. " Duh. Of course you can come babe." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He grinned and ran back down the stairs.

"Gotta get my stuff!" I could hear him faintly yell as he ran back into our house. Before I knew it he was back outside with bow in hand, arrows in a bag on his back, and a sword in his belt that was fitted tightly around his waist and leaves hung from the bottom of it. I giggled lightly. I've realized even though he is almost completely opposite from the Peter Pan in all the stories, he still has these simple, but really cute aspects to him that the book Peter Pan character had. He was still in a way, _the _Peter Pan.

"Leggo." I chuckled as I followed the pack of Lost Boys in front of me. Peter reached out and grabbed my hand. He leaned closer into me and whispered:

"What are we going to do if we run into the Black Fairies?" I looked up at him and he had a worried expression sketched onto his freckly, pale face.

I smirked lightly. "Kill em'? Think happy thoughts. I dunno. They know me, I know them. I could probably trick them, who knows. Im usually good at making plans up on the spot, so I guess we will know when it happens." I continued to ramble as we walked through the green forest filled with colorful flowers and odd looking trees.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen." Peter responded back as he tightened his grip on my hand. We smiled at each other and continued following the Lost Boys lead. Soon the Lost Boys had stopped at a location in which I suppose is where I'd be practicing. There were trees but not as many as there were in the middle of the forest. There was a small clear spot in the center and the Lost Boys used this to lay their weapons down. If you looked up above you there was a clear view of the bright blue sky and the barrier that was slowly coming down. And then if you listened hard enough you could hear the splashing of the waves and the fluttering of all the birds wings.

"We'll teach you how to use a sword first I guess. It'll probably come in handy more." One of the twin Lost Boys stated as he pulled out his sword and used it to point to mine. I hesitantly put down my bow and arrows and took out my sword. I grasped the silver end and pointed it out.

"Okay, first," the twin began, " To protect yourself you want to quickly hold it in front of you sideways. You also need to concentrate on the other fighter. You need to make a good guess on where they're going to jab at you. So, lets say you're thrusting your sword at them and your left side happens to be the one part of your body that is easiest to hit, while you're fighting you need to be aware of this, you need to know this is probably we're they're going to hit you. When you see them coming towards you with their sword your immediate reaction should be to throw your body back, especially the uncovered area, and thrust your sword forward." The twin stared at me for a moment. I stared back at him, taking a moment to soak in all this new information.

"You got it? You think you could try it?" He asked me with hopeful eyes. My eyes went wide and I looked at Peter panicked.

"No no! Don't worry." Almost everyone responded back. " We put these rubber things on the tips of the sword so you cant get hurt." Once this was said I relaxed and looked at them again.

"Okay, yeah, I think I can try." They smiled at me and tossed me a rubber thing. I mimicked the twins' action and slid the rubber onto the tip of my sword. We both got into our starting position and then the twin nodded at me, notifying me to start. Before I knew it we were fighting. I tried to remember everything he said, but I also tried not to concentrate on it to much. I needed to concentrate on him and know what his every move was going to be. Every time he jabbed at me I bent back and thrust at him. A couple of times I hit him in the gut and once got him in the side. He only hit me once.

"Let me try." Peter muttered out randomly, causing me and the twin to stop. The twin tossed Peter his sword and soon Peter was in the twins place and we were fighting again. As I was fighting Peter I realized he was a lot better at fighting then the twin, though I was still doing good. I managed to hit him a couple of times and he only hit me two more times then the twin did. Peter waved his hand in the air, telling me to stop.

Peter dropped his sword and looked up at me impressed. " You did really good."

"Really?" I spoke as a huge grin spread onto my face. I looked around and all the Lost Boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Peter paused for a moment, looking as if he was almost afraid to say the rest of the sentence. " I think, uh, I think you're ready to fight."

I looked at him in disbelief and then suddenly started jumping up and down. " Seriously? I'm already that good? I mean I took fencing for like a year when I was like eight, but I don't remember much from it aside from some few little things. But just that one practice? Wow. I guess this really means I am the Savior this is so cool and just oh my god." I rambled on and would've continued if it weren't for all the amused expressions I were getting.

Peter chuckled lightly at me. "Yeah Wendy. Youre that good."

"Wait, what about archery?" I questioned as I turned around and pointed to the wooden bow laying on the green and damp grass.

"It's not that important. I mean we could teach it to you later tonight in the house, but it really wont come in very handy." Peter spoke and Slightly nodded his head, agreeing with him.

"Oh. Well Okay. So, this means it's time to go fight Hook?" I squealed with excitement, even though I was beyond nervous and a little scared.

Peter looked up at me with all seriousness, and a hint of sadness.

"Yes Wendy. Tomorrow you will go to Hook, come back for me, and then we will fight."

_We will fight._

**I DID IT GUYS! I seriously didn't think I was going to get this posted but I diddddd. And if you're wondering if its getting close to the end, it's not really. Now that Im thinking about it, its probably about 6 more chapters. That's kinda an estimate so yeah. Okay if you liked REVIEWWWW.**

**XO**


End file.
